psicologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Edward Lee Thorndike
Edward Lee Thorndike (31 de agosto de 1874 - 9 de agosto de 1949) es considerado un antecesor de la psicología conductista estadounidense. Sus principales aportaciones fueron el aprendizaje por desarrollo/error y la ley del efecto. Sus estudios sobre la conducta animal le permitieron desarrollar la teoría del conexionismo. Fue presidente de la American Psychological Association en 1912. En la actualidad se reconoce también a Thorndike su papel en los comienzos del desarrollo de las pruebas psicológicas.Saettler, 2004, pp.52-56Zimmerman, Barry J., Schunk, Dale H., Educational Psychology: A Century of Contributions, Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, 2003, ISBN 0-8058-3682-9 Datos biográficos Nació en 1874 en una familia protestante de confesión metodista (su padre era pastor de una de estas iglesias). Ingresó en la Universidad Wesleyana de Connecticut, donde se graduó en 1895. Pasó luego a la Universidad de Harvard, donde tuvo como maestro a William James. En principio, se interesó por la comunicación mediante gestos no conscientes, debido a la información que le llegó sobre un caballo que aparentemente realizaba operaciones aritméticas. Trabajó luego como tutor en la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York, donde se doctoró en 1898. Continuó dando clases en Columbia hasta su jubilación en 1941. Murió en 1949. Contribuciones Su contribución más importante es la formulación de la llamada ley del efecto, a partir de los estudios que realizó con gatos en cajas-problema de las que debían escapar. La ley del efecto explicará la teoría de Skinner del condicionamiento operante. Edward L. Thorndike fue profesor de psicología durante más de treinta años en el Teachers College de Columbia, Estados Unidos. Lo que más atrajo su interés fue la teoría del aprendizaje, y se cuenta entre los importantes precursores del conductismo. Watson se fundó en gran parte en la obra de Thorndike y en la de Pavlov. El interés de Thorndike por la psicología apareció después de un curso en la Universidad de Harvard donde tuvo de profesor a William James. Los primeros experimentos de Thorndike sobre el aprendizaje, en que los sujetos experimentales eran pollitos, fueron realizados justamente en el sótano de la casa de James, para deleite de los hijos de éste. Las numerosas fábulas y relatos tradicionales que cuentan maravillas de la inteligencia de los animales no impresionaban a Thorndike, quien por el contrario sostenía que nadie se había ocupado de describir la estupidez animal. "Por cada perro que encuentra el camino de regreso al hogar ''-decía-'', hay quizás un centenar que se pierden." Sostenía Thorndike que los animales no razonan ni avanzan en la resolución de problemas mediante súbitos estallidos de introvisión, sino que aprenden de una manera más o menos mecánica, partiendo de un método de ensayo y error. Las conductas que les resultan fructíferas y gratificantes se "imprimen" en el sistema nervioso. Según Thorndike, el aprendizaje se compone de una serie de conexiones entre un estímulo y una respuesta, que se fortalecen cada vez que generan un estado de cosas satisfactorio para el organismo. Esta teoría suministró las bases sobre las que luego Burrhus Frederic Skinner construyó todo su edificio acerca del condicionamiento operante. Más adelante, Thorndike aplicó sus métodos para el adiestramiento de animales a niños y jóvenes, con éxito considerable, y llegó a tener grandes predicamentos dentro del campo de la psicología educativa. Publicaciones Su libro Educational Psychology (Psicología educacional o Psicología educativa) se publicó en 1903, y al año siguiente se le concedió el grado de profesor titular. Otro de sus influyentes libros fue Introduction to the Theory of Mental and Social Measurements (Introducción a la teoría de las mediciones mentales y sociales), de 1904. * A Teacher's Word Book of the Twenty Thousand Words Found Most Frequently and Widely in General Reading for Children and Young People, (1932). * The Fundamentals of Learning, (1932). * The Psychology of Wants, Interests, and Attitudes, (1935). * The Teacher's Word Book of 30,000 Words (en colaboración con Irving Lorge), (1944). Referencias }} Categoría:Biografías